<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Imperfect by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827645">Perfectly Imperfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings'>Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, Romance, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post Della's return.</p><p>Donald Duck got a simple office job and now has been invited by a co-worker named Daisy Duck for dinner. Donald, already fallen hard for her, wants everything to go perfect. But of course his infamous bad luck gets in his way. Does he stand a chance with her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck/Donald Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfectly Imperfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit AU as Donald did serve in the Navy in this fic before being an adventurer. Also it might OOC I tried to not let it be but ugh writing is hard. Hopefully this isn't terrible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Della Duck felt like seeing what that brother of hers was up to. She didn't see him much since he started his office job 8 months ago. The longest he'd held a job in quite some time according to the boys. It sounded like mundane work. Donald mostly delivered mail and organized papers but somehow he was making the job work. Della wasn't sure how he could stand such a job, boring and repetitive and barely making minimum wage. Donald was a Navy hero and a seasoned adventurer for crying out loud! He should have a job as exciting as that! Or have found something on his travels valuable enough that he wouldn't need to work anymore! Somehow, someway, he should be set for life! Yet he was broke and drifting from job to job. But Donald had been very insistent on not just accepting Uncle Scrooge's money. He had to work and remain independent. So stubborn. So he had found that boring job. But tonight none of that mattered. The kids all had plans so Della decided to spend time with her brother on his night off.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She made her way out of the mansion and towards the old houseboat still sitting in the pool. It was beginning to look a bit better as Donald was putting some of his money into repairing it. And yet for some reason he still was staying out in it for the majority of the time. She still didn't get why he was so insistent on staying in the houseboat when Uncle Scrooge has offered him a room in the mansion but he insisted. Maybe it was a guy thing? She shrugged and made her way on board. She knocked on the front door. The familiar scratchy voice of her twin called out "Who is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's me!" She called back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh...Come in!" She let herself in and walked towards the bedroom part of the house. She was surprised to see Donald standing in front of the mirror wearing a nicer than his normal attire dark blue shirt and brushing his feathers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Heyyyy</em>," she greeted him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi Della," he said as he put the hat that matched his shirt on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This was definitely unusual for him to dress up like this. And like a good mystery, Della wanted to solve it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soooo... Donnie! Looking <em>fancy!</em> Where ya going huh? Gonna spend a night out and make em all jealous? You can look but you can't touch, eh?" She teased.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald didn't really acknowledge what she said other than responding with "Uh... I'm going to a restaurant."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ooh nice, nice. Must be fancy then if you're <em>donning</em> the blues eh Donnie?" Della laughed at her own pun.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um I guess..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Sooo</em> which restaurant you going to?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald was silent for a moment as he messed with his black tie. "Star's Palace."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della's eyes widened. "Oh wow! That is a nice place. Sure not the fanciest but it's really good. Or I mean it was 10 years ago. Guess things could have changed since then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald didn't respond, instead fiddling further with his tie. Della gave a small eyeroll and walked up to her brother.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No seriously Donald what's the occasion? I thought maybe we could hang out tonight but clearly you're going out. Why you going out?" She asked as she fixed his tie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald looked down at the floor, his face turning a little red. He mumbled incoherently before clearing his throat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I have...uh...I have a date."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della's eyes went wide. "A <em>date</em>!?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald winced at her words. "Okay, date wasn't really what I meant..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh Donald! I'm so happy for you!" Della cried as she wrapped her twin in a giant hug and lifted him off the ground. He groaned out a protest and she put him back down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So who's the lucky lady? Or you know, whoever they are. Anyone as long as my bro is happy," she said as she quickly fixed the wrinkles she put in his shirt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Della, date was the wrong word. It's just dinner..." Donald said sheepishly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well of course it always is just the first time. Then comes another dinner date, and then movie and dinner dates, then lunch dates, maybe even breakfast dates. Then you start having them over, introduce them to the family. Then finally you start really thinking about the future together like where you're gonna live, when you're gonna get married, the names of your children-OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"DELLA! STOP!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della tucked her hair back and laughed, a little embarrassed by her excitement. "Okay okay, sorry. Don't move too fast. Got it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald sighed and looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked pretty much the same as always minus the silk blend shirt he saved for special occasions. Somehow though it felt like there was something wrong despite how ordinary it looked. He felt queasy. Ugh this was was gonna be a disaster. Della's overenthusiasm didn't help the pit in his stomach either.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry Donald. It's just...well. This is big! You know you..." Della's shoulders slumped. Her heart seemed to drop from the high it had previously been on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've never had a lot of friends let alone relationships...and then you had to put your life on hold for the boys. And that's all my fault. You could have had these years to have your own family but you didn't get to. So now...Now I want you to be happy. So if you find someone and you wanna be with them, I am gonna be your number one fan for it. Okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald didn't miss the tears that started to form in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks Della."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you," she said as she tightened her hug.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I love you too." He replied. He turned back to the mirror and messed with his shirt. "Besides, the boys have been good for me. Having them helped me face a lot that I might have tried to bury forever. And you all are my family silly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della gave a nod as she watched him. This was true, from what she had heard from the other family members. Like his temper and his trauma. Still needed some work but he had started to try, for their sake. But he was also right about them all being family, no matter what. And she was gonna make sure her brother was happy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh stop it, you look great," Della said with a smile. Donald sighed and tried to trust her even though a nagging voice in the back of his mind argued. The pit in his stomach continued to gnaw at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So then...who is it? Your dinner <em>date</em>," she said with a teasing emphasis on 'date.'</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um...her name is Daisy. Daisy Duck. We work together. She's an administrative assistant."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oooh office romance," Della teased further. Donald rolled his eyes. "So how did working together become seeing each other?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Della!</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, okay, fine. 'Just dinner' then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well uh...about two weeks after I started, Daisy noticed that I eat lunch alone everyday so she ah...started sitting with me. And we got to talking. Now we eat together every day. And, well, she asked me yesterday if I wanted to go to dinner at Star's Palace with her...so I said yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>She</em> invited <em>you</em>? Oh Donnie, she likes you. Don't lose her."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't know that," Donald countered although a flicker of hope quietly sparked in his heart.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, do you like her?" Della asked a bit hopefully although she suspected the answer already. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald stepped back and sat on his chair and sighed heavily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"From the moment I laid eyes on her! I don't know what it was! It wasn't just cause she's beautiful, even though she is, she's gorgeous! But...I...I instantly wanted to get to know her." He shook his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's way too good for me though. She's a great employee, she could easily be the boss. She's so we'll organized and manages so much stuff everyday but she always gets everything done before the end of the day! She's strong and stubborn but she's also sooo nice. She knows everyone's name! Our boss sure doesn't! Gosh I just don't know how she does it all! She's just so <em>perfect!</em> I've already fallen so hard but she would never want a complete loser like me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey! No family member of mine is gonna talk negatively about themselves like that, you hear me!?" Della criticized.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald gave her a side eye glare.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't give me that side eye glare," Della said in her best Mom Voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's true."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not it's not Donald Duck and you better take it back right now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She's out of my league either way so it doesn't matter!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You need to give yourself more credit. You have a lot of qualities that even if you don't recognize them as such, are great qualities. You are not trash Donald. At worst just a diamond in the rough," she said with an encouraging smile. "Heck Donald even my, ugh, dear <em>ex</em>-husband, uuugh, wasn't as good of a person as you. And boo on everyone that doesn't recognize it!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Donald just sighed and let her win this one even though he didn't believe her. She saw him better than he saw himself and she was gonna be too stubborn otherwise. Della knew her brother probably wasn't accepting her words but she got him to shut up about it at least. She grabbed his brush and fixed a spot on his head he missed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There you go. You look great. Now just breathe and be yourself."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is this how you're gonna be with the boys when they start dating?" He asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh no. I'll be much worse," she laughed which made him laugh too.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"See, you're gonna be fine. Be sure to give her a lot of that million dollar smile. You got this bro. And if you somehow don't, then forget her. But I believe in you. You'll have a great night."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks Della," he said taking a glance at his clock. "Aw phooey! I'm late! Bye Della!" He shouted as he bolted out the door. He jumped into his car and drove away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della smiled from the houseboat doorway hoping for the best for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where the blazes is Donald going?" Scrooge asked from the yard.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! Hey Uncle Scrooge! Donald has a date!" She shouted excitedly. For some reason Scrooge didn't look excited about this like she was. Perplexed by this, Della walked over to her uncle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aw come on Uncle Scrooge, why don't you look happy about this? Donald deserves it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sighed and looked to the ground.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aye it's not that I'm not it's just...well I don't want him to be hurt is all," Scrooge said softly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Della nodded. "I don't either. But I trust everything will be fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope you're right lass."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Aw come on! Why is there traffic at this hour?" Donald tapped his fingers on the wheel impatiently. He was at the end of a long line of traffic with no movement at all for the past 5 minutes. He should be almost there by now and he wasn't. He didn't want to keep Daisy waiting. A small click of the radio dial filed the car with a slightly static affected news report.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"-While thankfully the villain was apprehended by Gizmoduck, the damage caused by their battle as sent the entire downtown area into a standstill as city workers attempt to remove the debris-"</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Aw phooey. Of course this would happen. Darn it Fenton," Donald growled lightly. The restaurant wasn't close by and he didn't have time to wait. Thinking about the city layout, Donald remembered there was another way he could get onto right road if he turned around. It was no shortcut but it would certainly beat backed up traffic.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He got himself backed up and turned onto the road he needed to weave his way to the restaurant.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Okay, a little late but it won't be too terribly late. Hopefully she won't mind it too much. Okay, get there and trust the rest of this night will go perfect-WAHHH!!!" Donald suddenly screamed as he hit several large bumps in the road and several horrible loud POP sounds went off. The bumps rattled Donald even after the car stopped moving. After settling he pushed on the gas to get going but the car wouldn't move. Quietly he swore to himself as he jumped out of the car. Donald screeched as he looked at the damage. All four tires completely flat and his back bumper had fallen off!</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Whoa dude calm down," an unknown voice came from behind him. Donald flipped around and came face to face with a construction worker.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"What's the big idea here!?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey no need to get so mad, just some construction," the working duck defended himself with a gesture to the jagged, torn up road Donald had just driven over.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"But look at my car!" Donald shouted back. His temper was nearly at it's peak but he was trying so hard to not explode. He tried to mentally do a numbers exercise that his anger management therapist had advised but it started to only upset him rather than distract him.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Well you shouldn't have driven into a construction zone sir. The signs did warn you."</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Donald's fists turned to pointing fingers at the road he had just travelled down. "There was no signs!"</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The worker looked very confused by this and called over another worker. Turns out Donald was correct and indeed there was no signs indicating that construction was taking place.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"...Huh. Well that's not good." The construction worker stated.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"You think!?" Donald yelled. He felt incredibly close to either ripping out his own feathers or this duck's feathers. Could go either way at this point. He finally started trying to do a calming breathing exercise.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Well I'm sorry sir but guess you're gonna have to get in touch with our legal team about your vehicle," he gave Donald a business card. "Can't promise you anything but maybe they'll help you out."</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Thanks." Donald accepted though he was still frustrated. He continued to attempt to steady his breathing. It helped a little as he retrieved his wallet, keys, and cell phone from his car and slammed the door shut. The time on his phone's clock made him wince. Definitely late. He tried calling for a cab to take him to the restaurant but his wait time was expected to be 45 minutes or more. He smacked his head into the side of the building he was standing near and declared "I give up. I'm walking."</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The restaurant was still sadly quite a walk away. His feet dragged like concrete, pain shot all throughout his legs like firecrackers. But at least no more terrible surprises got in the way. Finally the bright neon sign reading Star's Palace was in sight, just across the street. Relief washed over him. He was terribly late. Hopefully she wasn't too mad at him. </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>He took a confident step forward only to be immediately hit by a speeding hot dog cart.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Donald screamed at the sudden impact. The cart hit him very hard and tipped over onto the side spilling its contents all over him. The cart's owner, a very apologetic dog came running over. Donald gave a bit of a scream and kicked the cart several times until finally he heard the owner's pleas and stopped. He then apologized for his outburst and thankfully the dog was rather understanding. He offered Donald napkins to clean up with which helped but stains still speckled their way over his shirt and feathers. The yellow of the mustard in particular really stood out. He couldn't remove anymore so he gave up and thanked the dog and headed across the street to Star's Palace.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Every step felt heavy with dread. He was so late, he looked like a mess, there was no way Daisy would be impressed with him. Even though this was just supposed to be a casual dinner just as friends as he had reminded Della, it pained his heart that he definitely ruined his chances with Daisy before their night could begin. The hostess gave Donald a wide eyed look when he stepped inside but thankfully didn't comment.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Reservations for Daisy Duck and Donald Duck please."</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Ah mister Duck. Misses Duck has already arrived. If you would follow me please." She walked him to a table in the back. His heart jumped seeing that Daisy was still there! She was looking down at her phone, Donald could only guess how upset she must be. He thanked the hostess and walked the rest of the way to the table. Daisy looked up just as Donald arrived and she smiled. Was that worry on her face?</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Donald! There you are! Gosh I was getting so worried!" She cried. Despite everything leading up to this moment, her smile was worth it. He smiled back as he sat down finally. It turned instantly into a frown as he tried to speak.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Daisy I'm so sorry I..."</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"You're almost an hour late. I was scared something happened to you. And is that mustard all over your shirt?" He sighed heavily.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah. Something did happen to me. And yes it is mustard. Did I ever tell you I have the worst luck in the world?"</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh only once or twice," she joked. "Here, maybe this will help with the stains." She handed him a pack of makeup remover wipes. He pulled a few out and rubbed his stains. Well, it didn't remove them all the way but it helped certainly. That made him smile.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Thank you," he said as he reached to hand her pack back. As she took it, their fingers touched just slightly and his face immediately went hot red. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Oh boy. "<em>Keep it together!"</em></p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>A waitress came over and asked for their orders. Daisy had hers ready well in advance. She would like the hearty fish soup with a side salad. The waitress asked Donald if he was ready but he didn't want to ask for any time due to how long he'd already made Daisy wait. So he grabbed the menu and scanned it very quickly, ordering a basic pasta dish with the fish soup on the side. That's a good meal right? Sounded like a good choice to him. The waitress walked off with their orders.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"So what misadventure did you get yourself into on the way here Donald?" Daisy asked.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Misadventure is a good word for it," he groaned. He then recounted the events for her. She laughed a little at some moments and went wide eyed at others. He buried his face in his hands and apologized again.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Never a full moment in life of Donald Duck, huh?" She joked. He shook his head no. Definitely not.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Why didn't you call me to let me know you were going to be late Donald? We could have rescheduled or gone somewhere else or just anything at all. I'm sorry you had to go through that just to end up here."</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Donald's face went red with embarrassment at her words. "I uh..." He smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it." She laughed a little, gosh it was such a beautiful laugh it made him momentarily forget his embarrassment. She then looked a little embarrassed herself for some reason and said "I know people seem to think that I'm really uh 'high maintenance' and have to have the best or nothing at all or whatever they're saying about me but that's not true. We don't have to go to such a fancy place next time."</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Next time?"</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Daisy's face went clearly a bit red there but before she could say anything, the waitress returned with their food. Everything looked at smelled amazing! </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Um how about a toast?" She asked, holding up her water glass. </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Sure. Uhhh what to?" </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I was thinking uh...to us! I mean, you know, to our friendship!" </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><em>Friendship. </em>Donald's heart thumped at that. He smiled. "I like that. To us and our friendship!"</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Here here!" Daisy agreed as they clinked their cups and drank from their water.</p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Daisy started on her salad and Donald sipped his soup. It's temperature was too hot and it caused him to burn his tongue. He gasped and quickly drank the rest of his water for the pain but he drank it too quickly and began choking on it. Daisy looked at him with concern. Once he cleared his throat he flashed a lopsided smile in an attempt to ease her. She smiled back and went back to her salad.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked. He thought about this one. He guessed he never really had but then he had fallen for Daisy. So guess that did make a believer out of him. He told her yes and hers seemed to light up at the answer. They went back and forth a little asking some questions, how are your nieces? How are your nephews? Did your mom like that book? Has your uncle made any new discoveries yet? On and on, it was so easy to talk with  Daisy. They would talk little things like the weather to more advanced philosophical topics with ease. Even when they disagreed on subjects it didn't cause fights but instead they flowed into a different topic. She could understand his voice and almost never needed to ask him to repeat himself. But for him the biggest thing was that she genuinely seemed very interested in <em>him</em>. Him! Donald Duck! Somehow, someway, she truly seemed interested in everything he told her and she remembered it all with ease. Gosh she truly was perfect.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Her voice cut through this thoughts. "So Donald, I feel like we've really gotten to know each other pretty well in the months since we started working together. I just uh. I was wondering if you wanted to..."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>CRASH! A waiter dropped a large plate covered in cold drinks all over Donald! He screamed in response to the sudden cold. After a few minutes of an apologizing waiter helping Donald clean up, he somewhat calmed down. His plate had also gotten the various alcoholic liquids dumped on it, ruining his meal. He sighed in defeat. This was a nightmare. Daisy looked at Donald with what he was convinced was pity. "<em>Darn it, darn it, darn it!"</em></p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I'm so sorry that happened Donald," she said softly.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"It's... it's okay. This just always happens. Any time I just want something to go right, it all falls apart." He put his head down on the table and sighed. A bump of movement beside him made him lift his head back up. Daisy had switched from sitting across from him to right beside him. She pulled her soup bowl closer to the two of them.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Well it's not much but how about we split the soup?" She offered. Donald's heart pounded. He picked up his spoon and she grabbed hers. Together the two of them slowly worked on eating the soup while casually talking. It felt so natural and easy. He felt warm all over and he couldn't decide if it was from the soup or his heart. Her face seemed rather flushed too so he quietly guess must just be the soup. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke her face or wrap his arm around her shoulder. It took all his self control to not to.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"</em>
          <em>This is not a date. You're not together. You're just friends."</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The hostess came over with a large bowl of ice cream. She apologized on behalf of the restaurant for the accident and offered the dessert on the house. They graciously accepted it and shared the dessert, continuing to talk and laugh. When they finished, Daisy leaned back.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"The weather is supposed to be clear and nice outside right now. Do you wanna go for a walk on the pier?" She asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I'd love to." Donald replied. Daisy tried to pay for her half of the meal but Donald had insisted on covering all of it. Another thing that made him happy about having this job. He finally could afford a dinner at a restaurant without it drastically affecting the rest of the month. They walked out of the restaurant, offering Daisy his arm which she accepted.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"It's beautiful out tonight," She said as they walked towards the pier.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah," he said, looking at her.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>They made it to their destination without a hitch thankfully. The moon was full. The stars were shining. The waters were calm. Daisy was admiring the night sky. Donald's mind raced. He wanted so badly to ask her out. But he felt terrified to do so. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p><em>"I don't want to lose her friendship. But I want to be something more."</em> </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He ducked his head down, feeling his face get warm. He criticized himself for being so foolish. If he could just stop being such a screw-up then maybe he would have a chance. She was perfect. She deserved perfect. He looked sadly at her. Her gaze of admiration turned from the sky to him. Their eyes locked intensely.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Do you want to dance?" She asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I'd love to." He took her hand and the two slowly began to dance together. His racing heart raced faster.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Just ask her! JUST ASK HER!"</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The two spun around together several times. Time began to slip away as they moved. Shy smiles made it onto both their faces. He scrunched his face up tightly and dared to take a risk.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Daisy, would you want to-"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Suddenly, Donald lost his balance and tumbled off the side of the pier and into the ocean! He let out a scream in frustration as he fell! The water wasn't very cold but his face was red hot. He tried to stand up but he kept falling over and over again. This only made him angrier. Shouts began to escape his throat as he fought gravity. He felt so hot with anger that he actually began to sweat.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>"Why!? Why does something always have to happen!? </em>
          <em>Stupid</em>
          <em>! Stupid stupid idiot! Why can't I just do something right for once!? Now she thinks I'm an idiot too! Why can't I just-"</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Donald! Wait!" Daisy's voice cut through his thoughts. He hasn't realized he had finally got himself standing upright, his fits were tightly clenched. His eyes went up to Daisy on the pier. For some reason she was taking off her jacket and her shoes? Just before he could ask, Daisy jumped in after him!</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy laughed as she dived in and landed with a much more graceful splash than he had. She surfaced and splashed him with a big wave and laughed at him when he fell over.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"It's a little late for a swim isn't it?" Donald remarked, unsure what he was feeling anymore.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Oh if you can go on adventures, you can go on a sudden late night swim!" Daisy teased as she splashed him again. Donald started trying to splash her in return, a smile making its way back into his face. Her laughter began to melt his anger. He attacked her with an even bigger splash which caused her to shriek loudly. Soon the two ducks had already forgotten the moments before, there was only waves in the moonlight, their laughter in the air. After some time, they finally called a ceasefire.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I say it's a draw," Daisy gasped out. "Whew! What a workout!"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah...that was fun," Donald said. Daisy nodded in agreement. "Um? You've got some green on your face?" Donald pointed out. Daisy touched the area around her eyes and looked at the light green that transferred onto her fingers.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Ugh. Evidently those claims of waterproof weren't all that. There goes my makeup," Daisy said as she rubbed her face to remove what little makeup was left.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I think you look beautiful with or without it," Donald said sincerely. Daisy stopped to look at him.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You really think so?" she asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy smiled a little at that. Donald turned to the shore. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Where are you going?" Daisy asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Uh I thought we were getting out of the water?"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Well we could but I want to float for a minute," Daisy said as she leaned back, floating on the water. This caught Donald by surprise but he joined her.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>They stared up into the sky together. It was clear, calm, and the moon was full and the stars were glowing. It actually was very romantic, Donald had to admit to himself. He and Daisy floated beside each other. He put his arm around her shoulder to keep her a little bit closer. She reached over with her arm to grab part of his jacket. Her head rest upon his shoulder.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Did you learn anything about navigating by stars or anything like that in the Navy Donald?" She asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah. We had a lot of technology training for equipment that could help guide us but the first one we learned was good old fashioned star navigation. In case we had nothing else," he said.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Can you show me a few things?" He was surprised by her request but felt happy to show her. They spent the next few minutes identifying constellations and stars, Daisy truly seeming interested in everything Donald had to say. When he showed her about everything he could in the small stretch of sky they had, they fell back into comfortable silence. Inside however, Donald's mind was racing. He didn't want this night to end. He felt hopeful but terrified at the same time. He glanced at her, her eyes still fixed lovingly on the moon. She looked so lovely. He suddenly had a thousand things he wanted to say and ask yet he didn't want to shatter the perfection of this moment. But he knew it was inevitable. The night had to end at some point. The moment would be over. Onward into the future they would have to go. As he held Daisy, he felt more worried about the future. Was it possible he and Daisy could have a future together? The nagging criticisms in his mind told him no way. Yet despite everything that went wrong tonight, Daisy was still here. She waited when he was nearly an hour late. She shared her food when his was ruined. They talked so easily and comfortably. They danced together. Even now as he held her, it felt so right. The gnawing criticisms in him continued to fight back and insist it won't happen, it could never.  Guess the only way to know was to take the dive and ask her.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Daisy...um...can I ask you something?" He finally broke the silence. She turned to face him.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Of course Donald."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Why did you ask me to dinner tonight?"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Well uh, it's simple really. After spending quite a few lunches together I thought it was about time we hung out outside of work." Daisy suddenly looked embarrassed as if she really wasn't sure about something.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I...I kind of hoped you might of...might of maybe asked me to dinner first. But you didn't so I...decided to ask you."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You hoped I would?" He asked in disbelief. "Why?"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Well uh... Donald I...I really like you," Daisy said, her face a bit red.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald felt oddly dizzy hearing that.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You do?" He somehow asked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah....yeah I do." Daisy said, regaining her confidence. She looked him directly in the eyes. "I do."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald couldn't describe what he was feeling. Somehow everything felt both incredibly fake and vividly real at once. Could she really? Could they truly? He was lost for words. Did he just say something? Maybe. Probably made himself just look very foolish but he was too dissociated to really know. The cruel voices of doubt returned. They bit down on him with a fierce vengeance.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <em>She likes me? But...but why? Sure we talk and have lunch at work but that's...That's nothing. That's basic friendsh</em>
          <em>ip stuff. No this can't be right. I don't deserve Daisy. I don't deserve her friendship. I don't deser</em>
          <em>ve her love</em>
          <em>. Daisy, you have no idea who I really am. I'm a mess. I'm a walki</em>
          <em>ng disast</em>
          <em>er. You deser</em>
          <em>ve far better than me!</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Donald? You're shaking. Are you okay?" Her voice pulled him out of this thoughts. He blinked and looked around, forgetting his surroundings for a moment. He had only been inside his head for a few moments but it had felt weirdly eternal. He sighed as his mind settled a little. His heart felt as if it would sink to the bottom of the water and carry him with it.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Daisy, I...I like you too but I...you deserve so much better than me," He said flatly, feeling like a deflated balloon. Daisy pushed herself away from him a little to float more upright.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"What do you mean by that?" She pushed. Donald threw his hands up into the air.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Haven't you noticed? I am a total disaster! I can barely hold a job, I live in my falling apart boat that sits in my rich uncle's pool! I'm not successful in any way! Nobody can understand me because my stupid voice is messed up, I have anger issues, I have PTSD, I can't function at all without messing something up in some way! I can't even walk across the pier without tripping over myself and falling in the water!" As Donald yelled his frustrations and failures, he began to cry. "And it's so frustrating because I really like you too! From the moment I saw I felt like you were the one! Daisy you're perfect! And I want to give you the world! But I can't do that! All I'll do is make you miserable! You deserve someone who can give you better!"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy looked stunned for a moment as Donald buried his face in his hands. He wait to feel her anger, her sadness, whatever it would be, he just wanted to get it over with to spare them both the pain later down the line. It hurt to push her away but he knew it was the right thing to do. She'd probably hate him for it. She wouldn't be the first. She had every right to hate him.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Her laughter shocked him like a lightening strike.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. She was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her face. Donald's temper started to rise. He wasn't prepared to deal with.... whatever this was.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Hey! What's the big idea!?" He shouted. She laughed further still, trying to speak but couldn't manage any words. Finally she steadied herself more and gasped out</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You think I'm perfect? Oh mister, you got me all wrong!" Wiping more tears from her eyes, Daisy got a little more under control with every heavy breath she recovered.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Um...what!?" Was all Donald could reply. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Here... let's go to the shore now," Daisy said offering her hand to Donald. He looked at it with confusion at first before entwining his with hers. They slogged back to the shore of the beach, Donald still not sure what just happened really. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy sat down in the sand and encouraged a hesitant Donald to sit beside her. When he finally did, she spoke.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Oh Donald, I'm sorry to laugh but I guess it's time I tell you something. I'm really-and I mean REALLY not perfect." She drew a perfect circle in the wet sand. "I dress up nice, I do my job well, I do my best with other people and I create this impression that this is me," she said gesturing to the circle. "But really... I'm more like this." She erased the perfect circle and instead drew a very lopsided and uneven one.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I could have done a lot more, a lot better with my life. I struggled in high school, never finished college, much to the eternal disappointment of my parents. I'm not married and have no kids even though I'd love to be. I get along with most people really well but I don't really have any true friends, anyone who really knows me..." Daisy took Donald's hand then continued.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I can be loud. Stubborn. Messy. Very blunt. I struggle with keeping a house clean and cooking my own food. I like to have the freedom to be independent. I'm emotional and don't hide it. I've been told that I'm 'bossy' and 'too strong for a woman' and I also sometimes do have a bit of a temper. I won't dumb myself down for anyone. I don't do what I don't want to. And...you know...a lot of guys I've dated in the past and even my family...they don't like any of that. They think I'm 'too wild' essentially. Too imperfect. That I need to tame myself  and be more perfect or else I'll never find a husband. But you know what? I'm not perfect! And if I have to change who I am for a husband, then I'd rather be alone! I don't want to be tamed! And Donald you..." Daisy put her hand to Donald's face as she spoke.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You're not perfect either. We're both a mess in our ways. But when I'm with you, I feel like we're compatible imperfections, that we can be wild messes together. And that's why I like you. That's why I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald felt like he just might faint. He leaned back into the sand to help with the spinning in his head. Daisy laid her head on his chest. There was silence for several long moments aside from Donald's heart beating. Loud and fast, just like his thoughts. He finally forced himself to look into her eyes despite the unreal feeling still weighing heavily on his mind.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you. Or disappoint you."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I trust you," she stated firmly. She had still been holding his hand this whole time and gave it a firm squeeze.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"We can go as slow as it takes Donald. I know from what you've said about previous relationships and all that this must feel new and scary but I trust you. I want to be with you. From the moment I met you Donald, I too felt like there was something there. And I wanted to get to know you. So when I saw you sitting alone at lunch every day, I knew I had to do something." </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She met his eyes and gazed intensely into them. "I know this must be a lot at once. Things like this aren't usually said on the first date but I want to make this work. For the long haul. Everything with you. I want to be with you Donald. I want to get married, I wanna have kids of our own and be the aunt to your nephews. I wanna go on adventures together. I want to be close with your family and you close with mine. I want it all with you Donald. And I hope you want it all with me too."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald swallowed the lump in his throat. He still battled with his feelings, thinking this had to be a dream. He looked into her eyes even though he was shaking.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I do too. I really do. For the long haul. Everything with you. From the moment I saw you. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. I want it all with you too... Compatible imperfections huh I...I think I like that." He finally said, daring himself to take a chance on her. On them. She smiled.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Who knows? Maybe we'll even teach each other how to be a little less of a mess. A little more functional. But never perfect. Except for each other," she said squeezing his hand again. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald's doubt began to finally disappear as he let her words sink in. He felt lighter than he had in years, like he could just float away! He jumped to his feet and gave out a cry! He grabbed Daisy and spun her around, dancing a simple salsa dance. She shrieked with excitement for a moment but soon they were matching moves and dancing together in the moonlight. They laughed as they moved, graceful steps met more graceful steps as their dance continued and their laughter acting like harmonious music. Finally they slowed their dance to gently swaying in each other's arms. Donald caressed Daisy's face with his hand.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"M-may I? Uh may I k..ah...May. I. ki...ahhh" he stuttered. She giggled at him and rubbed her face into his hand.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"You may."</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>His heart pounded as they stopped swaying and their heads slowly came together more.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p><em>"</em><em>It's okay. It's okay. Just breathe. Everything will be okay even if it's not perfect." </em>He mentally assured himself, doing his best to drop his fear and instead savor this moment. Their bills met for a kiss and fireworks went off in Donald's heart. Daisy's arms wrapped around Donald's shoulders and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, deepening their kiss. They held on to teach other for as long as they could until they finally broke apart for air. They looked into each other's eyes and laughed a little, feeling so happy. A gust of wind blew and it made the both of them shudder. They were still fairly wet from their swim. Donald looked to the horizon and saw dark clouds moving in slowly.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"It's gonna rain tonight. Pretty heavily too from the looks of it...Come on. Let's get you home," he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The two walked up the pier together so Daisy could retrieve her things then started the walk home. It was a bit of a long ways away from Daisy's apartment but neither of them were unhappy about it. They held each other's hand and talked more about anything. It felt so easy and natural it was like they had been together for years. Donald mentally reminded himself to make plenty of notes of today's date for their anniversary. Finally they were before the small blue apartment complex. Daisy reluctantly pulled her hand away from his.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Donald, tonight has been the best night of my life. I'm so happy to be your girlfriend now." She kissed his cheek. "Will you text me when you get home so I know you're safe?"</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Of course I will," he assured her with a smile. She returned the smile and looked at him lovingly.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I hope you have a good night. I'll see you on Monday," she said then leaned in and the two kissed once again.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Goodnight Daisy. I'll see you on Monday," he replied and waved her goodbye. "I love you!" He blurted out.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"I love you too!" She called as walked into the complex, waving back.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He made the rest of the long walk home alone but he felt weightless. He stepped on stone and concrete but he felt like he was walking on air. He autopiloted his way through fiddling with his key for the gate of McDuck Manor and back up into his houseboat. He wasn't sure how long he laid awake after arriving back, he didn't even know what time he got back really. His mind kept replaying the evening. It had started out so roughly he was certain he ruined his chances with her yet it ended with a kiss. He pulled out his phone.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald: I made it home Daisy.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy: Thank goodness!</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald: You know, I didn't even realize until just now but we could have gotten a taxi to get home instead of walking all that way.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy: ......I didn't think of that.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald: But that's okay, I enjoyed our time together.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Daisy: I did too Donald. I enjoyed this whole night. I'm going to go to bed now though. Goodnight.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Donald: Goodnight Daisy.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He plugged in his phone and sighed dreamily. This was simply too good to be real. But it was! It really was real! He couldn't sleep for how joyous he felt. When his eyelids finally did start to feel heavy, his soul remained light with how happy he was.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The sleep he got that night was the best night's sleep he had gotten in a long time.</p>
      </div>
      <hr/>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>The next morning Donald woke up with ease feeling in an incredibly good mood. So much so that he went into the Manor and started cooking breakfast for everyone. Somehow he managed to do so without completely making a mess of everything much to the utter shock and relief of Ms Beakley. Several plates of pancakes and fruit were set at the table along with a cup of coffee for Donald. He called the kids for breakfast and they marvelled at how good Uncle Donald's pancakes looked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Okay what sort of black magic did you learn to finally cook good?" Louie joked.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Hey, Uncle Donald is a good cook. This time is just somehow a major step up," Hewey defended.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Besides, it doesn't take black magic to become better at something. At least not necessarily. I mean it's certainly one way to do it but usually practice is actually the easiest way," Webby added.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"So Uncle Donald mom said you went on a date last night! Is she here!? Is this her cooking? Are we getting an aunt? OR MAYBE EVEN SOME COUSINS!" Dewey began screaming with excitement.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Whoa whoa Dewey hey slow down buddy," Donald laughed at the excitable nephew. Della and Scrooge headed downstairs surprised to see that Donald cooked for the kids.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Lad! You're back! Didn't see you arrive back home last night," Scrooge said hoping Donald didn't notice the relief on his face when he was how happy Donald looked. Surely things must have gone well if his nephew looked this happy.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah Donnie, spill! Tell us about your date!" Della encouraged.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Oh you guys," Donald laughed. He smiled at his family including Ms Beakley who was enjoying some morning tea and Launchpad who was drawn in by the smell of pancakes. Donald had made plenty to share.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>He sipped his coffee and looked at his anxiously waiting family. This family, as crazy as it was, accepted him even as imperfect as he was. And now he found someone else just like him in that regard. It made his heart swell. </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Well uh. It started out really rough. I was so scared and kept making mistakes and thought I ruined my chances with her. I wanted everything to be perfect and it just wasn't happening. But turns out, she knows a lot about being imperfect too. So we decided that we're gonna be imperfect together." </p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"That's so beautiful," Webby said, her eyes glistening.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Ha! Told you it would go great!" Della shouted.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"When do we get to meet her!?" Dewey shouted even louder.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Yeah Uncle Donald, we need evidence or it never happened," Louie added.</p>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Aye, when do we get meet this fine lass ye gone n taking a liking to Donald?" Scrooge asked.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>"Well uh..." Donald thought back on their conversation last night. <em>"For the long haul. Everything with you." </em>rang in his head. He pulled out his phone and said "Well why not today?" and called Daisy. Everyone around the table looked shocked by this.</p>
        </div>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>"Hi Daisy. Are you busy today? Well it's just that I've got some family here who'd love to meet you." He looked at their shocked faces and smiled. This was gonna turn out perfectly imperfect.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this! I am incredibly surprised by myself that I'm making a Donsy fanfic but my muse came to me and said WRITE THIS DOWN! I'm just so excited that we're gonna be finally meeting Daisy on DuckTales! <br/>Anyway I hope this was a good fic, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>